


to feel the need of your touch

by pirateygoodness



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/pseuds/pirateygoodness
Summary: "So, what'd he do?" Sara asks.Kara's silent for a long moment. A part of her doesn't want to talk about it at all. But part of her feels like - maybe Sara's separate enough from this, maybe talking to someone about all of this would help, a little. "Oh, you know. His parents tried to take over the planet, so my friend used a special device to make the atmosphere toxic to his alien species and I had to send him into space so that he wouldn't die a slow, painful death." She forces a laugh. "The usual.""Damn," Sara says. "I had my own whole bad ending story lined up, but - I think you win."Kara chuckles. "I'm not sure that I'm exactly proud of my victory."(or: Kara goes to Barry & Iris' wedding on her own. Sara hooks up with a different Danvers sister.)





	to feel the need of your touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/gifts).



> Bonus fic written as a super for the DC CW Rarepair Swap. Prompt was: "Sara/Kara, smut. What if Kara had been the woman Sara picked up the day before Iris and Barry’s wedding?"
> 
> Title from Carly Rae Jepsen's "Automatically in Love."

"I'm fine," Kara says, for what feels like the hundredth time. "Really, I am. Go have fun." 

She's saying it to Barry but she could have been saying it to Oliver or Felicity or Caitlin or any one of the other people who have noticed that she's here by herself this weekend. She's trying. Fine isn't quite the right word, but she doesn't want to make this weekend about herself when it's supposed to be about Barry and Iris. 

(She's not _going_ to be that person, who mopes around at someone else's wedding just because they're single. Sure, she's sad about Mon-El and she's allowed to be. She's allowed to - mourn, that's probably the word. Because he's not dead but he might be, and if he's not maybe he's all alone and maybe that's even worse than dying and -

No. 

She's not going to think about it. She's not going to let herself spiral. That way leads to a box of tissues and yet another rewatch of The Wizard of Oz and she doesn't even know if it's the same movie here on Earth-1 and besides, it's not appropriate. She's here for Barry, to celebrate his beautiful, wonderful, warm-down-to-the-tips-of-your-toes love and it's enough that someone she cares about gets to have that.)

She takes another sip of her champagne. The alcohol doesn't really affect her, but the bubbles feel nice on her tongue and it's the right kind of sharp-sweet taste to be comforting. The upper balcony of Jitters is quiet enough that she can have some space away from everyone, but looking down she still feels like she's a part of things. It's nice, being up here. 

"You know, it's okay." There's a voice to her right. Sara is there, standing at her elbow. She's got a glass in her hand, and when she swirls it Kara catches a wave of scent: whiskey. 

"What's okay?" Kara asks. She leans forward and Sara mirrors her, resting her forearms against the railing. 

"To not be okay. If you're not." 

The idea of it almost startles Kara. "What do you -"

Sara shrugs. "I've heard you say you're fine to like. . .six different people. Usually when someone says it that much, it means that they're not." 

Kara shrugs back. "It's Barry and Iris' special day. I don't want people worrying about me." 

Sara nods. She swirls her glass again and swallows the rest in one go, hardly even wincing at the burn of it. "Fair enough," she says. 

"What about you?" Kara asks. Her eyes follow Sara's glass, her eyebrows lift in an obvious show of noticing. "You fine?"

Sara shrugs. "Weddings aren't my thing." 

"No?" Kara says. 

Sara lifts her glass halfway to her mouth; realizes that it's empty too late and makes a face. "I mean, all of this -" she gestures to the room, the couples, all boy-girl, holding hands down below. "Isn't really my thing." 

Kara shrugs. She remembers Sara making a comment, thinks vaguely that someone used the word _bi_ to refer to Sara the last time she visited. She certainly reminds Kara of Alex. Sara sways towards her, bumps Kara's hip with her own. She's a little shorter than Kara, so her hip makes contact with Kara's upper thigh, even though she's wearing heels. "So, what'd he do?" Sara asks. 

Kara's silent for a long moment. A part of her doesn't want to talk about it at all. But part of her feels like - maybe Sara's separate enough from this, maybe talking to someone about all of this would help, a little. "Oh, you know. His parents tried to take over the planet, so my friend used a special device to make the atmosphere toxic to his alien species and I had to send him into space so that he wouldn't die a slow, painful death." She forces a laugh. "The usual." 

"Damn," Sara says. "I had my own whole bad ending story lined up, but - I think you win." 

Kara chuckles. "I'm not sure that I'm exactly proud of my victory." 

"That's fair." 

Then they're quiet for a while. Kara watches the party down below, half-listens to Felicity and Cisco joking about tech news, Joe West so proud he looks like he might burst. Sara stands beside her. It's kind of nice. Just having someone to keep her company, who isn't caught up in the wedding-ness of it all. 

"Hey," Sara says. "Do you want to get out of here?" 

Kara turns to look at her. Sara's smile is easy and friendly, but she smells like whiskey and her eyes are warm and it kind of feels like an invitation, in the more-than-friendly sense. " _Sara Lance_ ," Kara replies. It's not an answer, but it's not a refusal, either. Her tone is light and teasing: she's not _not_ accepting. 

Sara lifts her free hand in the air, sets her glass down on a nearby table. "I didn't mean it like that, I just meant. If you wanted to go somewhere else. You seem like you need a break from all of this." 

"Yeah," Kara says. "Yeah, I actually kind of do." 

Sara's staying in the hotel a few blocks away from the church. They start there. Sara suggests the lobby for a drink, but really, she's had enough alcohol for the night and it's not like any of it is going to work on Kara. So they go up to Sara's room, instead. It feels - fancy, that's the only word Kara can think of that fits. The hotel lobby is quiet, and their heels click on the polished floors in a way that makes Kara feel like they're both beautiful and important. 

They have the elevator to themselves. It's late; most people staying here are either out having fun or in bed for the night, Kara supposes. The inside of the elevator has mirrors on the walls, and Kara can see Sara watching her as they ride to her floor. Kara does her best not to fidget. 

(Not that she has any reason to fidget. Because sure she's going to a girl's hotel room at night and they're both a little lonely and a little heartbroken and a little starved for romance. Sure, Sara likes to kiss women and has a bit of a reputation for one-night stands. Sure, Sara looks good in that dress and Kara can't help but notice the muscles in her back and her arms as she presses the elevator button. 

But they're hanging out _as friends_ , so none of that should matter.)

Sara's hotel room is kind of just like any other hotel room. 

Kara doesn't really know what she was expecting - a sword lying on the bed, maybe, or black silk sheets - but the normality of it is oddly comforting. Sara's outfit for the wedding in the morning is already laid out, her dress draped across the back of the little couch across from the bed and her shoes arranged in front of it. "It's nice," Kara says. 

Sara shrugs. "Yeah, it's - I don't know. Gideon set it up for me." 

Kara frowns. "I don't think I know her." 

"My ship. She, um - the AI on my ship. That's Gideon." Sara looks a little off balance for a moment, her cheeks a little pink. 

Kara turns away. There's a window in the room, and the curtains are pulled shut. She parts them, just enough to sort of wriggle into the space between the curtain and the windowpane and look out at the city. The view is incredible. Sara's room is on the twentieth floor, and from here Kara can see the whole of Central City - the lights of the buildings and the waterfront stretching out beyond that. "Wow," Kara whispers. "Gideon has good taste." 

Sara parts the curtains behind Kara's back, and ducks in beside her. "I'll let her know," she says. "She'd like hearing that." 

It's nice, being here with Sara like this. She was right. A break from the wedding stuff was exactly what Kara needed. Here in the little cave made by the curtains, with the glow of the city lights around them, it feels like this is where she's supposed to be. 

Kara smiles, looking at Sara. She seems so soft, here in the gentle glow from the city. It feels impossible to look away from - she's too beautiful. Sara's watching at Kara's face, making eye contact with a searching expression and Kara notices the way Sara's gaze flicks down to her mouth, then back up again. The idea of it gives her butterflies. 

She hasn't felt butterflies like this since - well. Not for a while, anyway. 

"So," Sara says. Her voice is soft and even, with a depth to it that feels flirtatious. Kara's butterflies react to it, fluttering a little more and a little lower down. 

"So," Kara echoes. 

"What would you think if I offered to kiss you, right now?" 

Sara's words make it real. It hits Kara in her body: there's nervousness fluttering a little bit, but the question also settles those butterflies firmly into little tingles of arousal in Kara's groin. So, there's that. "Um," Kara starts. "I'd want you to know that I don't usually do, um. This." 

"We don't have to do anything," Sara says. 

"No, it's not like that, like - it's fine! To do, um. Whatever kissing or - whatever," Kara starts. She's flustered, and Sara just keeps watching her with an easy, even confidence that's both helping and not helping at the same time. "I would just want you to know that I don't have a lot of experience with the one night, um. Thing. Or with girls." 

Sara nods. "Okay," she says. "What else would you say?" 

Kara takes a deep breath in and then exhales, slow and shaky. Her heart feels like it's going to race right out of her chest. She reaches up, puts a hand on her own heart to slow it. "I'd say that I actually really want to you to kiss me. If that's okay." 

Sara's mouth curves into a slow smile, a little lopsided and full of confidence. "So, should I kiss you right now?" she asks. 

"Yes." 

Sara leans in. She smells so good. That's the first thing Kara notices. She smells like the best kind of girl-smell, clean and a little bit floral, and when her face is inches away from Kara's face it fills Kara's sensory awareness. "You sure?" Sara whispers. 

"I'm sure," Kara whispers back.

Sara is close enough that Kara can feel her breathing; the warmth of it gentle across her mouth. When Sara finally closes the distance between them, it's impossibly tender. Sara kisses like Kara is something delicate. Every movement of her lips is gentle and searching, and her lips are so _soft_. Everything about this is soft. There's no scruffy beard rubbing against her cheeks, just smooth skin and sweet-smelling Sara and it's the loveliest thing Kara's ever experienced. It makes her feel warm inside and sort of - pliable. Like she wants to make herself even softer than Sara's mouth, so that she can yield to it. 

Sara's lips dovetail around her own, her head tilting just the right amount. Kara can't get over how nice it feels, or how well they fit together. She sighs when Sara pulls away. They've only kissed this once but already Kara's sure she wants to kiss Sara for as long as she can. 

"What do you think?" Sara asks. 

Kara doesn't remember what they were talking about. "About what?" 

Sara pivots, bumps Kara's hip with her hand. "About kissing me," she says. 

" _Oh._ Um. Yes! Ten out of ten." 

Sara chuckles, and at Sara's reaction Kara realizes what she's just said, and winces. "Ten out of ten," Sara echoes. "I'll take it." 

"I mean, I could check again. That might have been a hasty review." 

Sara gives Kara a sort of once-over with her eyes. "Yeah?" she says. She's not asking about a second kiss. She's asking about the stuff that comes after a second kiss, the stuff that Kara's body is already humming for. 

"Yeah," Kara says. "I want to." 

This time, Sara wraps her hand around the back of Kara's neck to pull her close. She kisses differently this time: her mouth is more open, there's more tongue and a little bit of teeth and it feels - _sexual_ , that's the word. There's more eagerness to it, as though Sara's letting Kara see her desire. The feel of Sara's mouth against her own sends shivers across Kara's skin and stokes those butterflies, turns them into flutters and little frissons of pleasure between her legs. She's eleven out of ten good at kissing like this, and Kara's missed feeling this way. 

Sara moves a little closer. She takes a step, and suddenly her whole body is pressed against Kara's as they kiss. Kara feels so aware of it. There's the kissing, but then there's also the way that Sara's leaning against her, the contact points of Sara's breasts fitting in just below Kara's, the way that Kara's breasts fit against the front of Sara's chest and the gentle friction against her nipples from it. She's aware of the firmness of Sara's thigh pressing against her own inner thigh; it's not anywhere scandalous but it gives Kara the _idea_ of Sara's thigh between her legs and the way it might feel to have that pressure against the parts of her that are starting to hum with desire. 

It also makes Kara more than aware of her own strength. Sara's body is strong, but there's a softness to her that comes from her femininity and an additional softness from her humanity that Kara feels acutely. Sara rubs up against her, and Kara whimpers. "I should, um," Kara starts. Sara pulls back a little and stops kissing, ever-respectful. "I'm really strong? So I think you should maybe be, like. On top of me." 

"We're standing up," Sara says. 

"Oh. Um. Maybe we shouldn't be." 

Sara parts the curtains, pulling Kara back into the room proper. Her bed is right there, the focal point in the space. She didn't think she'd be here: on a woman's bed in a hotel room, but here she is. Kara sits on the edge of the bed. She takes off her shoes first, kicks them over towards the wall so that there's space for Sara to do the same. 

Sara uses Kara as a balance, resting one hand on Kara's shoulder as she stands on one foot to work at the buckles on each shoe in turn. She tosses them to the floor, next to Kara's. 

"So," Sara says. "You're really strong." Kara nods. "What are the rules?" 

Something about the word _rules_ makes Kara's sensitive parts even moreso. She makes a point of breathing in and exhaling through her nose to calm herself down. "There aren't rules, I just, um. I should be on the bottom, I think. And I might try not to move too much, just in case? So don't be upset if I do that." 

Sara looks at Kara and exhales. "That's actually really hot," Sara says. "I can work with that." 

"Good," Kara says. "Because I really, um. I like kissing you." 

Sara moves forward. She rests one knee on the bed, next to Kara's hips. Then she steps forward with the other leg, so that she's straddling Kara and sort of sitting on her lap. She's so close to Kara, like this, and that closeness brings with it an intense feeling of awareness. Kara's incredibly aware of Sara's hips and the way that they're suspended in front of her, the way that Sara's chest is right in front of her face. "Is kissing all you want to do?" Sara asks. 

Kara reaches up and puts one hand on either side of Sara's hips. It's an effort to be gentle, she has to focus on her hands to make sure she doesn't squeeze too hard. "No," Kara says. "I want to do more than that." 

Sara arches her back, then wriggles her hips down so that she's as close as she can be to pressing her pelvis into Kara's, given the angles. "How much more?" she asks. 

The question triggers a physical reaction. Her attention is drawn, suddenly and fully, to her lower body and the space between her legs. She can't stop noticing her clit, and the fact that everything around it feels slick and warm. "I want to have sex," Kara says. "With you. Tonight." 

"Good. Me too." Sara lifts her hand to Kara's temple and strokes her fingertips across Kara's hairline, smoothing flyaways down behind her ear. "So, I know you're not from earth. Does that mean I'm going to find anything - unexpected?" 

Sara's watching her so openly, like she'd be totally fine with - Kara doesn't even know what Sara might be expecting. Tentacles, probably. Humans are weirdly obsessed with tentacles and alien genitals. Still, the question makes her blush. "Nope," Kara mumbles. "Just, um. Just regular." 

Sara rolls her hips forward again and smiles. "Perfect. I know what to do with that." 

Kara feels another flutter, followed by another surge of awareness. Everything between her legs is throbbing in time with her heartbeat and it's just - oh, it's so lovely. She squeezes her thighs together, and the pressure amplifies that throbbing just enough that Kara sighs. 

Sara kisses her again, and this time she leans forward and pushes against Kara's shoulders. It's not really enough to overbalance her, but it's enough to hint that she'd like it if Kara were on her back, and that's just. It's really sexy. 

Kara's more than happy to oblige. 

Kara leans back, falling backwards onto the mattress. The new position lets Sara pivot, one knee still next to Kara's and the other sort of slipping, thigh-first, in between Kara's legs. Sara's thigh isn't heavy, but she presses it down just the right way at just the right angle, until it settles like a weight against Kara's pelvis. She's got herself positioned just right to lean against Kara's clit, and the feeling sends a sudden surge of pleasure through her. Kara's body goes from pleasantly aroused and tingly to _yearning_ , suddenly filled with the intense ache of desire. 

Kara whimpers. 

Sara smiles against her mouth. They're still kissing, and Sara's kisses are slowly growing messier, clumsier. Every kiss makes that desire in Kara build and she's just so. She's _hot_ for it. That's the only phrase that feels right. She whimpers again, and this time Sara breaks the kiss and whispers into her ear, "You ready for me?" 

Kara's inner walls flex; she feels herself drip wetness into her panties. "I think so," she whispers back. "Yeah." 

"I'm going to go down on you," Sara says. Her voice is low and rough and as she speaks, she replaces the weight of her thigh with the heel of her hand. She's got Kara's dress hiked up now, the skirt around her waist so that she can feel Kara through the gusset of her underwear. "Do you want that?" 

Kara feels another flex, and her cheeks heat as she thinks about the possibility of Sara feeling that flutter with the hand that's between her legs. "Yes please." 

Sara chuckles. It's the _please_ that did it; Kara sees that now. "Do you want my fingers inside you?" she asks. 

Kara's inner walls are aching. She does want it. She wants something inside her, something to squeeze around and make her feel full, so badly that it almost hurts. "I, um. Yes? But I don't think you should." 

Sara kisses Kara's throat, messy and wet. She exhales against Kara's neck and the warm rush of her breath is enough to send little shivers down Kara's shoulder. "Why not?" 

Sara presses her hand upward as she speaks. Kara has to catch her breath before she can answer. "I don't know if it's safe? I've never had a human inside before." 

Sara's breath hitches, she makes a sound that's sheer pleasure in the back of her throat. "That's so hot," she murmurs. "You're so strong, it's just -" she stops speaking, finishes her sentence with a happy little moan. 

"It's okay, though?" Kara asks. 

"More than," Sara replies. She sits up, looking down at Kara from her position straddling Kara's thigh. She motions to the head of the bed, where a small mountain of hotel pillows are waiting, untouched. "Better get comfortable." 

Kara's cheeks feel warm. She's sure that she's blushing. She's here in a hotel room and Sara Lance is touching her through her panties and she's going to have sex. She's going to - she's guessing, from the look of determination and confidence on Sara's face - have an orgasm. This is such a good night. 

She moves up the bed. There are so many pillows that she sort of gets lost in them; she has to toss a few onto the floor so that she's not drowning. As she positions herself she's intensely aware of every movement of her legs, the way that she's sensitive enough that almost anything feels like it grows the ache there. Sara unbuttons her blazer and lets it fall away; she's wearing a bra underneath that barely counts as underwear. It's thin lace, and Kara can see the firm, pink outline of her nipples through it. Of course they - it makes sense, that Sara's body would feel aroused. But the idea of it - that Sara is turned on by _Kara_ the way that Kara's getting worked up for her - stirs something deep and sweet inside Kara's cunt. 

"You good?" Sara asks. 

Kara nods. 

"You'd better take your panties off, then." 

Kara can't believe she forgot. She giggles, slips her hands under her lower back so that she can slide her underwear down past her hips. Her hands are shaky with desire; it's a miracle that she doesn't accidentally tear them in half. 

Sara puts her hands on Kara's knees. She positions her carefully: the skirt of her dress hiked up past her hips and tucked out of the way. She arranges Kara's legs spread open, her knees bent. She feels so _open_ like this, all spread out for Sara. Everything is throbbing with desire, and the idea that Sara can see it - can see all of her - is something impossibly sexy. 

Sara puts her hand on Kara's lower belly and settles in between her legs. She takes her time, makes a point of getting comfortable and slowly moving towards Kara's center. The anticipation of it is incredible. 

She uses her hand first. Her hand slides from Kara's abdomen to her pelvis and settles at the apex of Kara's thigh. She runs her thumb across Kara's outer lips, a few soft touches before she slips it in between Kara's labia and _oh._ Her touch feels so good that Kara can't help but whimper. Kara knew she was wet but she didn't realize just how wet she was until she feels Sara's thumb slide into the pool of wetness there and along the inside of her lips. 

" _Wow_ ," Kara hears herself whisper. 

From between her legs, she hears Sara chuckle. She teases Kara there, her thumb pressing against Kara's entrance before she draws it upward. She runs her thumb across Kara's clit; skims the side of it and then over the hood and back down. It's good, in a fluttery, nice sort of way. Then Sara presses her thumb gently down on Kara's clit and she sees stars. It's _incredible,_ so much that it takes all of Kara's willpower not to lift her hips up off the bed. 

"Hold still," Sara says. 

She leans in and replaces her thumb with the tip of her tongue, firm against Kara's clit. It's good. It's good in that perfect, shivery sort of way and Kara wants to grab the bed, or Sara, or something else breakable but she _can't._ She grabs her own knee, digs her fingertips into the soft of her thigh and moans. 

Sara releases the pressure of her tongue, licks a little lower down and then back up and over Kara's clit. It's so good. She's so - _golly_ , Sara's so good at this. If Kara had known how good Sara was at doing this she would have been visiting Earth-1 a lot more often. 

She works Kara slowly at first, this beautiful mix of firm pressure but a soft, relaxed pace. It feels like it doesn't matter to her if Kara comes at all; like she's just enjoying herself. Somehow, that's the best part. Kara feels heat drop down to her cunt; everything is heavy and sensitive and suddenly Sara's mouth is making her whimper. 

Sara increases the pace. 

Kara feels her inner walls flex. Her body wants something inside. It's tricky for a moment, balancing the beautiful shivers of Sara's mouth on her clit with the empty-feeling ache inside her cunt. She flexes intentionally; manages to hit the right sort of pressure and then oh. _Oh._ Because as soon as she does that, her climax starts to build. 

"Sara," she manages to moan. " _Sara_ , I'm gonna - I'm gonna -" 

Kara doesn't know the etiquette, she realizes. She's not sure if it's okay to come like this; she's going to make a mess all over Sara's chin, and Sara's already down there and soaking wet so maybe that's alright. Before she can formulate more, Sara hums against Kara's clit, this beautiful little buzz of warm breath against her most sensitive place. She also reaches up, running a reassuring hand across Kara's thigh. 

Then Sara's tongue hits Kara's clit just _right_ and she doesn't have any more time to think. She's coming, big and hard with a shout that's somewhere between Sara's name and the word _yes._ Kara shudders, feels her inner walls flex and pulse and everything feels sticky-sweet and bright, like fireworks. It's good. It's good and big and floaty, her favourite kind of orgasm. Kara does her best to hold still, as Sara runs the flat of her tongue across her clit in slow, patient strokes. She works until the last little shiver runs out of Kara. 

Kara she falls back against the bed, happily sated. 

It's so nice, this part. She loves the dreaminess of it. She loves that she's allowed to bask in it: the warm rush of endorphins and the physical slownesss and the way that the sweet ache of arousal between her legs starts to dissipate. She's aware of Sara, still mostly-dressed in her bra and trousers, watching Kara from between her knees. 

"Oh, goodness," she whispers, mostly for Sara's benefit. "That was - thank you." 

"You're cute," Sara says. There's a tenderness to the way she speaks that makes Kara feel it - she _is_ cute. She's the cutest orgasm-haver in this whole hotel room. 

"Yeah, well. So are you," Kara replies. 

Sara's smile twists with shyness. She looks away, gaze landing somewhere on the bedspread next to Kara. 

Slowly, Kara sits. She's still a bit dreamy, but she's recovered enough to manage. "What about you? I want to, um. Return the favor? Is that a thing?" 

Sara shrugs. "You don't have to, I'm fine." 

"Oh, but. I want to." Kara takes Sara's arm, and runs her fingertips along the length of it, wrist to elbow and then back down. "If you want." 

Sara lifts her gaze. When their eyes meet, there's desire there that hits Kara between her legs all over again. "I'd like that," Sara says. "Yeah."


End file.
